


Coração Mecânico

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drama, Dystopia, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Os humanos queriam a imortalidade.Lu Han queria o poder.Minseok queria ser o poder.Um mundo no qual a carne não bastava.[XIUHAN] [DISTOPIA] [CYBERPUNK] [XIUHAN TALES]





	Coração Mecânico

**CORAÇÃO MECÂNICO**

Os humanos queriam a imortalidade. 

Almejavam o gosto do considerado impossível, a sensação do poder. Possuíam o profundo medo da morte e do esquecimento, e igualmente o desejo pela eternidade e a curiosidade do que vinha além. 

Por anos, desde que o mundo passou a caminhar para a evolução, tentaram atingir o eterno através de lendas, histórias, química e magia. Contudo, foi pela medicina e a engenharia que quebraram o ciclo da vida e da morte. 

Criaram os super-humanos. 

Cada vez mais era possível substituir partes do corpo. Impedir o efeito colateral do tempo. Mudar o frágil e efêmero da carne e pele humana pela rígida e duradoura do metal. Das mais caras e evoluídas próteses feitas com tecnologia de ponta que simulava os sentidos táteis, aos mais vagabundos e enferrujados implantados por clandestinos enfiados em lugares sem saneamento básico. 

Minseok testemunhou toda a evolução e aprendeu a usá-la a seu favor.

Desde pequeno interessou-se pelos mecanismos e o corpo humano. Era fascinado em como uma máquina de ferro, óleo e conectores podia ser tão parecida com uma de carne, ossos e sangue. A vida e a morte o fascinavam, assim como até que ponto poderia melhorar o que a natureza criou.

Ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo com seu amigo Lu Han, assistindo e lendo sobre robôs, buscando desenvolver sua criatividade e inteligência. Juntos criaram projetos com o lixo que achavam no terreno baldio próximo da comunidade onde viviam. 

O ápice da adolescência foi terem construído um megazord que usaram por alguns meses em lutas de robôs. Sentiram todo o poder que podiam ter em mãos e se aperfeiçoaram com o pouco que dispunham, aprendendo os limites e as exceções.

Aprenderam suas lições.

No entanto, dolorosamente os amigos tomaram rumos diferentes. Minseok saiu da escola e envolveu-se com a medicina. Lu Han, por outro lado, com a máfia. Não tiveram mais contato, não se viram mais. Por fim, a única coisa que restou a Minseok de sua amizade foi a cabeça do megazord. 

Não demorou para Minseok unir a paixão pela medicina à mecatrônica. Buscou novamente pela emoção do poder em mãos. Envolto de uma sociedade que cada vez mais tornava-se artificial, ele era esperto o suficiente para tornar-se médico-engenheiro em um novo mundo prestes a explodir com a ignorância.

Ele sabia. 

A morte jamais perdia, mas as pessoas sim. 

Entretanto, Minseok não se importava.

Em momento algum se mudou, tinha conhecimento das consequências. Com uma máscara de ferro como disfarce e as lentes de contato, aprofundou-se no submundo da comunidade em que cresceu, trazendo a inovação àqueles que não poderiam tê-la. Ele estudou, planejou e estruturou. Por fim, passou a fazer a modificação em pessoas que não sabiam dos risco. 

Tinha o poder nas mãos. 

Embaixo dos panos, fez cirurgia em gangsters, ladrões, prostitutas e traficantes. Ao ir contra a nova ética da sociedade, passou a conviver com o lado mais sujo daqueles que não se metalformizavam em uma maca hospitalar, mas em uma mesa qualquer no fundo de uma oficina velha. 

Não se importava com o que era pedido, Minseok não se importava mais com nada. Fora corrompido. Era um deus, dava e prolongava a vida mesmo sabendo a verdade sobre ela. Desde que recebesse o dinheiro e pudesse contemplar suas criações, era tudo o que importava. 

Até que reencontrou com seu passado.

Depois de anos que não se viam, Lu Han atravessou as portas da oficina em busca de uma prótese, Minseok sentiu como se a realidade que esqueceu no terreno baldio retornasse como um baque. Com o corpo coberto de escoriações, hematomas, cicatrizes e o rosto moldado pela vida, o antigo amigo de longe já não era mais o mesmo que foi quando brincavam juntos no lixão. 

Nenhum dos dois era. 

Após ser consumido pela ganância, ver aquele que tanto amava querer a eternidade como todos os outros, fez Minseok relembrar da lei da vida. 

Contudo, Lu Han já não conseguia mais se lembrar. Somente queria sentir o gosto do poder novamente, o mesmo que sentiu ao dispor da grande força do megazord. 

Minseok se negou a mudá-lo. Tentou convencê-lo a mudar de ideia, disse para ele o que não disse para nenhum outro cliente. E após insistir por horas, Lu Han foi embora chutando a mesa e quebrando o vidro da janela com um murro capaz de quebrar-lhe os dedos.

Meses depois, ele voltou. Dessa vez com um braço mecânico completamente enferrujado e danificado no lugar do coberto de tatuagens de antes. Em plena madrugada, o rosto vermelho pela dor, o suor da agonia a escorrer pelas têmporas e a consciência batalhando para não abandoná-lo. 

Minseok não teve escolha. 

Sedou Lu Han em um procedimento de emergência e retirou-lhe o braço a ter um curto-circuito. Com zelo, cuidou de cada um dos ferimentos que ele adquiriu em sua última briga e da amputação má-feita que começava a dar sinais de infecção. Por fim, com o coração apertado, assim que Lu Han se recuperou, Minseok colocou-lhe uma de suas próteses mais resistentes.

Após a primeira, vieram outras e mais outras. 

Lu Han sempre aparecia destroçado, prestes a desmaiar. A cada briga, perdia uma parte do corpo que era prontamente arrumada ou substituída por uma parte mecânica. E a cada briga trazia o desespero e a preocupação àquele que o acolhia e cuidava.

Tentou convencê-lo a tirar tudo, a voltar ao normal. No entanto, a única resposta que recebia é que ele precisava. 

"Eu preciso ficar mais forte". 

Minseok já não conseguia mais trabalhar, não podia mais fazer a metamorfose nas pessoas. Ao testemunhar no que Lu Han se transformou, aprendeu a ter a empatia por aquilo que antes só via dinheiro. O egoísmo desapareceu, restando unicamente a angústia de ver aquele que amava cada vez mais se perder no artificial em uma busca cega pelo poder.

Já não conseguia mais reconhecer Lu Han. O perfil, os olhos, as mãos, a voz. A única coisa que sobrara do homem que conhecia desde a infância era metade do rosto e a cicatriz no lábio que esse ganhou quando brincavam no lixão. 

O peito de Minseok doía assim como as lágrimas se alinhavam em seus olhos sempre que Lu Han atravessava sua porta. 

Um dia, as lágrimas não conseguiram mais ficar presas. 

Em uma briga intensa entre gangues, Lu Han caiu em uma emboscada. Trouxeram-o às pressas até Minseok em uma maca improvisada. Todo o corpo dele tremia em convulsão. O sangue começava a vazar por entre os buracos no peito de ferro, pingando pelo chão e pintando o cinza com o carmesim que há muito tempo não era visto. 

As peças de seu corpo não o salvaram. Todo o metal e mecanismo não fora o suficiente. Todo o poder não foi o suficiente. 

O pulmão de Lu Han foi perfurado por aquilo que deveria protegê-lo, o fazendo sufocar em seu próprio sofrimento e medo. 

Ele deveria saber. 

A morte jamais perdia. 

Lu Han foi embora da vida sem dignidade. Morreu aos braços de Minseok, recebendo o beijo das lágrimas sobre a pele artificial e o canto de dor. 

Seu corpo foi desmontado e os órgãos cremados por não mais servirem nem para doação. As partes robóticas foram destruídas na fornalha, o ferro derretido e reutilizado. 

Não foi imortalizado. 

A única coisa que sobrou de Lu Han foi o amor de Minseok ainda preso no coração mecânico. 


End file.
